


savoir

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: peter finds an abusied girl can he help her





	savoir

You felt the rough stones and sharp glass in your feet as you ran, but the adrenaline and fear made it not hurt. Your lungs burnt as you forced yourself not to stop. It had been over ten blocks since you heard his voice, but you needed to keep running. If he’d caught you, you knew he would definitely kill you this time. You found an indoor car park something made you run in to hide and catch your breath. You saw a large bin, like the ones in the back of bars and restaurants, quickly hiding behind it. Once you stopped the pain of the beating your step father had given you was to come back. The cold night air ate at your skin, as you brought you knees to you chest using the dirty torn tee shirt to cover some of your legs. Without warning you start to cry a mix of pain and emotion. 

Peter got out his car locking it walking to the lift to his penthouse. He was about to press the button when he heard a heartbeat coming from the far corner of the car park. Curiosity got the better of him he walked towards the sound, the closer he got he could heard staggered breathing like someone was crying.  
He called out “hello, who ever is here it’s privet property leave now” looking at a large bin. No one came out, Peter was about to say something else more threatening this time but stopped when he heard a voice “please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt me” over and over. He wouldn’t of heard the girls words if he didn’t have his werewolf hearing, it was burly a whisper. 

When he looked the girl looked tiny, crouched up between the wall and the bin. He noticed bruises over her arms and legs, goose bumps covered her skin as he saw she only had a short sleeve tee-shirt on and her underwear. The girl wore no shoes and Peter could see the blood on the soles of her feet, guessing at some point she’s stepped on glass. He crouched down becoming more her level. His voice became softer “I’m not going to hurt you” he said. The girl looked up at him although she was 20 at the moment to peter she looked at lot younger, she was thin and looked malnourished her skin was pale under the patches of bruises old and new. As she lifted her head Peter’s stomach turned when he saw the large bruise around her neck, like she’d been strangled with something. 

“my name is Peter, I live here come with me I’ll help you” he said but the girl tensed up pushing her back more into the wall. Peter held out his hand, she looked at it his eyes then to his hand unsure to take his hand after a few seconds she weakly lifted her hand it looked so small in his. Once in his penthouse she stood by the door nervous. he gave her some clean warm clothes and pointed to the bathroom so she could get changed. after a few minuets she came out peter was waiting on the couch , a small bowl of warm water and a first aid kit was on the table next to a glass of water and 2 small glass of whiskey. he saw the way she looked at the table, “water to re-hydrate you, the whiskey one to warm you up and the other for me” he said with a smile trying to make her feel more comfortable. she still looked unsure, peter heard her heart beating erratically as she looked at him.

“come sit down” he asked. she hobbled over pain clear on her face as clenched her jaw and frowned her eyebrows. the was something about the way she forced herself forward peter admired, a type of strength. once she made the short walk to the couch peter helped her sit down.  
She sat with the glass of water while Peter opened the first aid kit. When he looked at her foot he could see the glass wedged in. Taking the tweezers he looked at her “this may hurt a little” he said. She screwed her eyes shut, as he took out the glass. Peter spent the next 20 minutes cleaning up her feet guessing she needed stitches in one. While he was doing it he tried to talk to her ask her questions, her name, how old she was, where she lived, what happened to her but the whole time she never spoke. 

When Peter looked at her wrist he suspected it was broken, “you have to go to the hospital with that I think it’s broke” he started saying. The girls pulled her arm from him “no!” she shouted in fear. Peter looked in surprise she spoke, “they can treat your arm and foot, you could call the police and tell them who did this to you” he said trying to encourage her. She shook her head “no! Please I can’t go the hospital no” she begged as tears fell from her eyes. For the second time tonight Peter’s heart broke for her and he watched her crying scared he was going to force her to go. He bent down on one knee placing his hands on her arms “hey, hey, hey its okay i can’t make you but you need to see a doctor” he said as his mind raced with other ideas.

“What if I get a someone I know to come here who could help” he asked hopeful. The girl nodded going back to not talking again, Peter took out his phone looking for a number walking to the kitchen. Before he left the room he looked at her “and after we get you fixed you maybe we can help get you home” he said disappearing calling Melissa McCall. When he finally got though to her, and convinced her to come over he went to go back to the girl. He stopped at the door when he saw her, she was crying again her body shaking as she held herself. He could hear her muttering the same thing over and over “don’t make me go back, don’t make me go back”

 

Flashback  
The day had come, the day you couldn’t take anymore and needed to leave. You had it planned you just waited for everything to fall in place. Your step father usually took a drunken nap in the late afternoon, you gave him his drink and got in the shower knowing by the time you got out he’d be asleep. 

Out the shower you listened to the loud grunts and snoring knowing he was asleep. You rushed to your room putting on your underwear and a tee-shirt, this was your first mistake! You didn’t finished getting dressed instead rushed around the room gathering a few things placing them into a bag. 

Your second mistake in your rush was not listening for him to wake. You get your pants off the bed about to put them on when a voice makes you jump “and what are you doing?” your step dad says his words slurred and angry as he looks at your packed bag. “I’m… I’m going to stay with a friend for the night” you say. He laughs at you stepping into the room, you hated when he laughed it usually meant he had already decided to hurt you, “don’t lie, you don’t have any friends”

This was true you really didn’t, he made sure of it, never allowing you to go out the door. The only people you classed as friends was the girl from the supermarket you spoke with twice a week while shopping and the old man who lives in your street. “Jane from the supermarket she’s invited me” you try to cover but his twisted grin told you he didn’t believe it.

He took a step forward raising his hand smacking you with a powerful back hand, “don’t fucking lie to me” he screamed. You started to cry holding your face, you didn’t know what to say so kept quiet but that only made it worse, as he punched you this time. He grabbed you hair pulling your head back till you was calling out in pain “I said don’t fucking lie to now where was you going” he voice steady and calm.

You heard the jingle of his belt undoing, gulping knowing what was coming next “I’m not lying I promise” you try to plead knowing he loves your fearful begging, hoping he would leave you physically alone. You felt the buckle slam down on your leg making you drop to your knees. Before you could even move you felt the belt around your neck. He looped it through the buckle pulling on the holed end of the leather belt until you was choking.

He started kicking you while still holding the belt, calling you a list of foul names like bitch, slut, cunt. You wasn’t listening to him struggling to loosen the belt from your neck as he kicked you like a ball. What happened next was still a bit of a blur, as you fought against passing out from lack of oxygen, you felt his feet hitting your back, chest, arms legs it had gone on for over ten minutes, you kicked you with your feet screaming for him to stop. One of your kicks hit him as he lifted his leg to kick you sending him off balance. He feel over the stool in your room hitting his head on the table. He wasn’t knocked out but dazed using the last bit of strength you had, you ran downstairs and out the door not daring to look back as he called your name runner after you. Your final mistake not grabbing your bag as you ran out into the cold.  
End flashback

Peter’s voice broke you from the terrifying memory “help will be here soon” he said sitting by you but not too close.  
Peter sat not really know what to do or say so he kept quiet, The bell to his apartment went he opened the door, Melissa gasped at the sight of the girl on the sofa. “what did you do?” Melissa turned to peter. “I found her this way” Peter protested with his hands up. 

Melissa walked over to you smiling as she crouched down “hi I’m Melissa McCall, what’s your name” she asked as she looked you over. You didn’t answer her still feeling nervous about who she and even Peter was. “she’s not talking I think she’s still in shock” Peter said after you blanked Melissa. “well I wouldn’t talk to you ether” she joked but a hint of realism there.

You frowned at her remark but not thinking much more. “your right, her wrist is definitely broken and I think her leg could be fractured too” she said pointing to a large bruised area. “what can we do to help her” Peter asked looking at you with a sweet smile. “I need to take her the hospital so I can set the wrist right she need am x-ray” Melissa told him.

Before to could react Peter did “no! She didn’t want to go before it terrified her when I wanted to take her I promised her we wouldn’t go. Can’t you just fix it here” he told her “no I need an x-ray and possible fluids for her” Melissa argued back. Everyone sat or stood in silence both Melissa and Peter thinking. Peter finally speaking “the vets they have an x-ray machine, it’s empty” without looking at Melissa response, Peter looked at you “is that okay with you” he asked.  
You thought it over, but nodded yes knowing the was no other option if you didn’t agree to this they you make you go to hospital. Melissa went out the room to make a call and Peter walked over to you. “if you don’t want to go or it’s too much for you just let me know I’ll stop I don’t want you to pressured” he said. Peter’s hand touched your arms as he spoke his thumb caressed the back of your hand. No one had done this before, showed you this level of kindness and affection or made you feel safe. 

He looked up and went to stand when she didn’t answer him, still wishing she’d talk to him, trust him. “y/n” he heard before looking her in the eyes again “ my name is y/n” her voice timid and shaky. Peter smiled “pretty name” for the first time he saw a faint sad smile on her face. Melissa came back interrupting your mini moment telling Peter Scott would meet you all at the vets. 

At the vets Melissa looked you over better before doing the x-ray she was persistent in doing, she’d tried to talk to you on request of peter who was now stood behind you. every now and then placing a hand on your shoulder or reassuring you. peter and Melissa left the room ready to take and look over the x-rays pictures. Melissa looked at the pictures with a grim look on her face “what?” peter asked her, she handed him the picture although peter didn’t really know what he was looking at or for. Melissa pointed out a lot of white markings on the x-rayed bone, “there all past brakes and fractures, she’s ether the unluckiest girl in the world or shes been abused for years” she told him. peter looked sad through the glass in the door at y/n “maybe both” he muttered slowly piecing together what happened to y/n. 

when they come back in the room Melissa told you, your wrist was defiantly broke and your leg was badly bruised, you knew something was off she could hardly look at you. she set your wrist putting a cast on it, this time not so talkative as before. After she finished Melissa looked at Peter, “I’m going to get her some painkillers and antibiotic’s, please don’t do nothing stupid while I’m gone” she ordered him, then left.

“I sense some bad blood there” you say once she’d gone. Peter smiled, “your talking again, why not to her” he asked walking to you also changing the subject not wanting you to think he was the monster others saw him as. “she still makes me nervous” you tell him. he frowned his brows a bit, confused “she looks like the type of person who would do the right thing but it makes it worse for me, like sending me home” you tell him. peter laughed “your right the is a moral code the McCall’s live by but don’t worry I’m not so black and white” he joked. peters face turned stern knowing you wasn’t going to like his next question. “I’m guessing all this happened at home?” he said pointing at your injuries, you looked down not sure what to say so slightly nodded your head. “my step father” you feel your voice shake, “hes done it for years since I was about 8 after my mother died”  
peter put his arm round you shoulder calming you as you told him everything from the day he first hit you after you came home late from school to what happened earlier today. you didn’t know why you told him, you hardly knew him but felt a connection with the older man, a sense of trust. “your not going back!” he told you, “you can stay with me till you find somewhere away from him”  
he also felt a type of connection to you but put it down to you needing help. After Melissa had come back and left again Peter asked you again if you was sure wanted to stay with him, after agreeing you got in his car. on the way back to his apartment peter wanted to stop at a garage to fill his car and get a few things from the shop. You waited in the car not wanting to face people looking how you did right now, a tap on the window made you scream.

your step father was on the other side of the glass looking at you. “get out of that car now y/n” he screamed. you looked at the shop still not seeing peter, A louder harder knock rapped on the window “out not you little bitch” he said again this time picking a rock up off the ground. You shook your head no, too scared to move when the rock came through the passenger side window. he opened the door from the inside dragging you out the car. You tried kicking and screaming to get away but couldn’t, he was too strong and overpowered you. He dragged you in the closest alleyway keeping you of the streets, you know you was heading home it wasn’t that far 5 maybe 6 blocks away. “how dare you think you can leave me, you know your going to need a new special form of punishment for this” he told you dragging and pulling you by your hair. 

Peter hadn’t heard anything outside, the music in the garage shop was too loud, even with his wolf hearing it was still all he could hear. When he got outside and saw the car empty with a smashed window he started to panic. The was something about y/n he liked, he couldn’t explain it but all he knew was right now he needed to find her. He dropped his bags next to the car and ran following her sent. It didn’t take long for Peter to hear her screams as he ran a block finally seeing her. He’s eyes flashed werewolf blue when he saw you was being dragged by your hair. Peter was a lot of things but this disgusted him, Peter let out a load roar before running to them.

You saw Peter coming, you tried to call him for help only earning you a smack from your step dad. When Peter was next to you, your step dad throw you to the floor trying to square up to peter. “she’s just a little twat, why are you getting involved. Leave now and nothing will happen to you” your step dad threatened Peter. You looked at Peter who had an amused smile on his face, a smile that terrified you but right now you didn’t care you was already terrified. Peter turned his head to look at you “y/n, run! Go now” he told told you his voice still calm and smooth. You didn’t need telling twice, picking yourself up from the floor you ran back to where the garage was.

Peter waited a few minutes for y/n to go, then turned to the nasty vile man in front of him. “so you beat up girls, children, teenagers, girls who can’t defend themselves” Peter said menacingly taking small steps closing the gap. The man went to hit Peter, only for Peter to grab his hand before he could get hurt. “did you know you broke her wrist” Peter said as he uses his other hand to snap y/n step fathers wrist too. He cried out in pain only making Peter laugh, “you have also beaten her repeatedly” Peter said punching again and again him almost knocking him out with each one. The man begged for Peter to stop, “you want me to stop, end all this” Peter asked, the step father begged yes. Peter looked at him “very well” he said extending his claws and slashing the man’s throat in one motion.

You stood by the car not sure if you should go back and help Peter knowing the man your step father was, when Peter turned the corner. He walked over to you hugging you tight “are you okay?” the coolness he had before gone and almost a look of worry was there now as he made sure you was okay. “you don’t have to worry about him anymore he’s never coming to harm again” Peter told you, you saw a splash of blood on the arm of his jacket “did.. Did you kill him” you stutter out relief sinking in your step father was gone. “dose it matter if I did” he asked nervous to how you would react to him. You shook you head no, “let’s go home then” Peter said pointing to his car, home being his apartment. You sat in the car smiling it was all over the pain the fear, all of it thanks to your Savior Peter Hale.


End file.
